PERVERSION EN LO OSCURITO
by Jos D
Summary: Ming Ming es secuestrada en su camerino, el secuestrador le hara cosas perversas y es alguien que Ming Ming conoce. Contiene lemon.


Antes que nada les agradezco que se hayan tomado tan siquiera un poco de tiempo para que lean el fic, bien les dire de que se trata, Ming Ming esta siendo secuestrada en su propio camerino y le hara cosas perversas, si quieren leer quien es el secuestrador leenlo.

PERVERSION EN LO OSCURITO

En un concierto donde muchas personas gritaban como locos, debuido a que escuchaban a la estrella pop del momento, la cantante se expreba con su voz y hacía movimientos que dejan muchos babeando y sonrojados.

La chica vestía un traje rosado extravagante, en la parte de atras un moño de color amarillo y parecía como si tuviera alas de color azul, la cual parecía como si lo hubieran sacado de CardCaptor Sakura o de algun carnaval, sus ojos mostraban una inocencia y sinceridad, ella provocaba que todo el público tambien les diera ganas de cantar. Esto animaba mucho a la chica ya que ella amaba a su público. Ella podía escuchar como gritaban su nombre: Ming Ming, Ming Ming, MingMing...

Durante mucho tiempo Ming Ming cantaba si parar, hasta que el concierto terminó. Ella observava el escenario vacío, recordando los gritos de sus admiradores, ella al terminar de recordar, se fue hacia su camerino.

Al entrar y cerrar la puerta comenzaba a desvestirse, mientras se quitaba la ropa exotica que llevaba puesta, ella no se sentía satisfecha, sentía que le faltaba algo, alguna emocion fuerte en su vida, o algo como para descargar las energías que le sobra. Ming Ming se queda viendo su beyblade, aun le segía interesando tener beybatallas, pero sentía que es algo mas que le falta y no es la emocion que siente cuando juega el beyblade. Ella se cambio unsaod su ropa casual, ropa oscuro con una minifalda y un corazon.

Ella entró al baño para refrescarse, se mojaba el rostro y se queda mirandose así misma, ella recuerda que hace poco tuvo una relacion con un chico quien antes eran rivales de su equipo pero al pasar el tiempo se hicieron amigos pero ella sentía que comenzaba una fuerte relación entre ellos, ella le confesó sus sentimeintos a él, pero su declaración dejó sorprendido al chico, no respondió y aun sigue sin responder, pero Ming Ming tenía la esperanza de recibir su respuesta algún día, mientras ella recordaba, alguien entró al camerino, sin ser escuchado, el sujeto tenía cuerdas y una botella con cloroformo, el noto que Ming Ming se encontraba en el baño y se puso a un lado y esperando el momento.

Ming Ming no sabía que alguien lo esperaba, ella solo se queda mirando su beyblade, y al salir sintio que alguien le tapaba la boca, notando el olor a cloroformo, ella se esforzaba para soltarse de su captor, ella hacía todo lo que podía, pero era demasiado fuerte para ella, comenzaba a sentir los efectos de la sustancia, comenzaba a sentir sueño, cansancio, ya no hacia nada de esfuerzo, cerró sus ojos y quedó inconsciente. El captor comenzó a cargarla y admiraba el cuerpo de la chica.

Pasó un tiempo y Ming Ming comenzaba a abrir los ojos, ella sentía que estaba en una cama, ella trata de levantarse pero sentía que sus brazos y piernas estaban atadas en los extremos de la cama, tambien sentía que estaba amordazada, lo unico que podía hacer es, ver lo que había a su alrededor, a pesar de que estaba muy oscuro, como para ver en que lugar se encontraba.

El lugar le parecía familiar como hubiera estado antes ahí. De pronto escucha pasos, sentía que alguien se aproximaba, ella esperaba ver el rostro de su secuestrador, pero al sentir que ya esta muy cerca, vio que no podía ver su rostro, pero podía distinguir que él estaba apunto de vendarle sus ojos.

"MMMMPPPHHH" Ming Ming intentaba gritar y se movía mucho, ella sintio un profundo miedo, ella no quería ser violada. Ya que es demasiado joven como para que alguien le arruine su vida.

Sintió como las manos del secuestrador le tocaba sus piernas, y después su pecho, él se quedaba observando bien el cuerpo de su victima, él le subió su falda observando sus panties, y comenzó a tocarla. Ming Ming lloraba por lo que le estaba pasando, y sintió como le acariciaba en su parte privada. Ming Ming sintio algo muy extraño, como si alguien le dijera en mente que se tranquilizara, que nada malo le va a psar y que todo va estar bien. Ella no sabe porque se le vino esa idea, ya que mientras mas el extraño la tocaba mas se tranquilizaba. Comenzó a entender que había algo familiar en esas manos, que tanto la tocaban, como si fuera de alguien conocido.

El desconocido comenzó a besarla, y acariciar sus senos, el no podía hallar manera de quitarle toda su ropa, pero iba hacer lo que podía hacer, le subio la falda de nuevo, pero esta vez le subio más, comenzó a tocarla mucho en sus panties, Ming Ming se excitaba mucho, tanto como si le gustara lo que le hacía. Le quitó sus panties y comenzó acariciarla, con sus dedos, ella sintió mucho placer pero a la vez mucho dolor, su mente trataba de concentrarse para tratar de reconocer al sujeto, ya que ella se sentía segura de que es alguien conocido.

El sujeto disfrutaba de los gemidos de placer, y sintio que era hora, se quitó el pantalon y su ropa interior revelando su miembro como si estuviera listo para penetrarla. Comenzó hacerlo y Ming Ming sintio lo que le estaba sucediendo, esto le excitaba mucho tanto, que estaba en el orgasmo, cada vez que el desconocido la penetraba mas y más, y ella gemía mas y más. Y cuando llegaron al límite, ella gritó de dolor y placer, pero sus gritos no se escuchaban muy fuerte debido a que aun seguía amordazada.

Ella respiraba profundamente y esperaba a que todo esto se terminara, sintio los labios del sujeto en su cuello, la cual provocó que Ming Ming se sonrojara y su cuerpo reaccionara de una manera casi paralizante, ella podía sentir un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo y hasta juraría que su cabello estaba de puntas. El extraño la besaba en su cuello, despues en sus mejillas. Le quitó el objeto que la amordazaba y la besó apasionadamente, en ese momento Ming Ming lo reconoció, supo quien era el secuestrador.

"Porque tardaste tanto, querido"

"Vaya me descubriste, bueno quería darte una sopresa" decía el sujeto

"Puedes acercarte un poco y quitarme estas vendas" decía Ming Ming

"Esta bien"

"Finalmente te veo, dime porque me hiciste esto" dijo Ming Ming

"Pues no encontre una mejor manera de decirte que tanto te quiero o te deseo y pense´que esta es una buena manera, dandote placer"

"Si que eres un pervertido" decía Ming Ming quien despues le pregunto

"Puedes ya desatarme" decía Ming quien ya sintio que sus manos y piernas estaban siendo liberadas, pero en cuanto se liberó le aplicó una fuerte cachetada a su amante.

"Oye porque hiciste eso"

"Me asuste, no sabes que tanto miedo sentía cuando me raptaste y me dejaste así, atada, y cuando me tocabas en los primeros minutos, sentía que iba ser violada por un desconocido pervertido" decía Ming Ming llorando

"Perdon Ming Ming perdoname, te juro que no lo vuelvo hacer, no quería lastimarte" decía el amante quien la abrazaba

"Bueno te perdono solo porque me diste una buena experiencia placentera, por cierto en donde estamos" dijo Ming Ming secandose las lagrimas.

"Estas en tu camion privado" decía el sujeto prediendo el foco y la cantante observaba que estaba dentro del camion que a la vez era como una casa. (Son de aquellos camiones que tiene muebles, cocina, closet y hasta un baño)

"Quéee"

"Cuando sali mientras estabas inconsciente, me las ingenie para que nadie me viera entrar a tu camion y que nadie nos molestara"

"Con razon este lugar me resultaba familiar" decía Ming Ming mientras abrazaba a su querido y ahora novio.

"Y quieres hacer ahora" pregunto su novio

"Solo quiero dormir contigo" dijo Ming Ming

En unos minutos los dos se encontraban acostados, juntos y desnudos, bajo la luz de la luna llena, Ming Ming admiraba a su novio, no solo en el físico sino en su personalidad, ella aun la amaba a pesar de lo que le pasó, pero supo que eso no importo, ya que era una extraña manera de demostrar su afecto hacia ella.

"Gracias por el placer que me has dado esta noche, querido Kai" decía Ming Ming quien cerró los ojos y se durmió.

FIN

Que les pareció? 


End file.
